¡Yo te reto!
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Los duelos se luchan con espadas y a muerte. Pero en este mundo, los duelos son con palabras y hasta pasar de ronda.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _Este fic participa del Club de Duelo 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Objeto:** Post-Its._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 395._

* * *

 **Incendio**

Es una verdad universalmente conocida que cuando el Señor Tenebroso te encarga una tarea tienes la obligación de dedicarte por completo a cumplirla.

En caso contrario, terminas como alimento de la serpiente.

La misión, por otro lado, terminó siendo surrealista. Y ahora, a causa de aquello, ella está rodeada de gente que le produce asco y repulsión, preguntando por un objeto muggle que no tiene ni la más pálida idea de lo que hace, mientras a su alrededor la miran como si estuviera loca.

No es que se equivoquen, pero que esos insectos la miren de esa forma le da urticaria.

—¿Y cuál me dice que es la función de estas cosas? —pregunta Bellatrix, sosteniendo con la punta de una uña un paquetito de Post-Its.

—Son muy sencillos, sirven para escribir notas y pegarlas en algún otro lado. Así. —La mujer detrás del mostrador toma un lápiz y escribe garabatos en una hojita amarilla, para después separarla del bloque y pegarla en otro lado—. Fácil.

—Oh, bien. Los llevaré.

—¿Cuántos exactamente se va a llevar? —pregunta la dependienta. Bellatrix lo piensa unos momentos antes de elegir un buen número.

—Siete cajas.

…

…

…

No entiende cómo unos objetos creados por muggles pueden ser tan interesantes. Pero definitivamente no piensa dejar de lado aquellas hojitas adhesivas que le son tan útiles. Desde el primer día los está usando indiscriminadamente para dejarle notas con la palabra traidor a Snape.

Hay algo en él que no le inspira confianza. Siempre preocupado por aquella sangresucia seguidora del chiflado de Dumbledore.

Cuando ve a Severus pasar por su lado en el salón echando prácticamente humo, ella sonríe. En el puño apretado del hombre se distingue un papelito de color rosa chillón.

…

…

…

Esa noche la misión es incendiar tiendas.

Todas las que puedan.

Bellatrix está parada enfrente de aquella que ya conoce, en la que desde hace meses ha estado comprando post-its que mantiene ocultos en sus dormitorios; tiene la varita alzada pero es incapaz de pronunciar el encantamiento. No quiere quedarse sin aquellos materiales. No puede.

¿Realmente vale la pena incendiarla?

No. Ella no puede quedarse sin sus post-its.

—Incendialo —dice una voz detrás de sus espaldas. Ella voltea al reconocerla.

—¿Por qué, Severus? Es sólo papel. —Y apuntando hacia el costado, pronuncia—. Incendio.

La heladería de al lado empieza a arder, ella ríe.

* * *

 _La idea era que la historia se tratara sobre un personaje (o personajes) que se replanteara su existencia por conocer un objeto muggle asignado por moderación. No sé yo si este fic haya conseguido llegar a eso. Además de mostrar exactamente lo que imaginé, pero bueno, lo intenté._

 _Saludos, Ceci._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** esta historia participa del Club de Duelo 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 192._

 _ **Teoría:** JK Rowling es en realidad Rita Skeeter._

* * *

 **Misión encubierta**

Llevo encubierta en el mundo muggle exactamente un mes, y he de decir que son sorprendentemente crédulos. Tienen una tendencia insana a creer en cualquier cosa que puedan o no probar, aunque como siempre hay excepciones.

De hecho me he encontrado con personas que se encuentran fascinadas con la magia, y he sido testigo de cómo siempre existe alguien que sabe sacar partido con trucos ópticos para engañarlas.

Resulta francamente interesante observarlos, aprender su forma de comportarse y vivir y buscar nuevas y mejores oportunidades. Después de todo, la literatura puede ser otra manera de hacer magia.

Mi nueva identidad, Joanne, es una joven mujer que intenta vender su creación literaria en las editoriales, sin demasiado éxito. Al parecer, la historia de un joven mago huérfano que debe salvar el mundo no es algo muy atractivo que se diga para vender.

Es una pena que no sepan reconocer la verdad cuando la tienen frente a sus ojos.

Esta es la última editorial que visito, si se niegan, regresaré al mundo mágico y Joanne Rowling desaparecerá.

* * *

 _Se que esto es mega cortito, pero después de mucho pensarlo decidí dejarlo así. Creo que estirarlo terminaría siendo innecesario, así que bueno._

 _Saludos,_

 _Ceci._

Y junto con ella, la posibilidad de conocer la historia de Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió.


End file.
